


spend the night with me & only me

by unicyclehippo



Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [25]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: prompt: "You're the only person I wanted to be with tonight."
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	spend the night with me & only me

‘Okay, okay, okay, so—’ Jester slams her notebook down on the table, close to Beau’s intense brain meltdown that has presented itself as Beau’s notebooks splayed out, the several newest ones layered mostly over the older ones. Beau shifts her notebooks to the side without looking up, snatches her mug of brown herbal awake-juice out of the way of expressive hands and tail.

‘Hey, Jes.’

Jester pauses just long enough to twist into view, beaming into her face. ‘Here’s what I found in the library today! _The Health and Care of Weasels, Ferrets, and Other Long Creatures_ ,’

‘Sure, super important,’

‘Right? And also that thing? You said you were looking for? About the whereabouts of another of these - _trammels_?’ Her tongue curls prettily around the unfamiliar word. ‘Is that what they’re called?’

Beau slowly raises her head. ‘You found -‘

‘Well, no,’

‘Oh.’

‘But I found what I think might lead us to one!’ From within her dress, Jester pulls what looks very much like an ancient scroll, complete with mould stains and signs in the lettering of fading ink, the fibrous paper finally wicking it away. ‘So, okay, before you get mad—‘

‘Is that a scroll from the closed room?’ Beau hisses. Whips her coat over her head and bundles it closed to disguise Jester’s hands and what she holds. ‘Gods, Jes, you can’t—‘ She drops the volume of her voice by about seven places. ‘You can’t just _take_ things from there!’

‘Okay but if I didn’t how do we know that someone else won’t take it? And if we know where it is we can get there first and make sure they’re whole!’

Beau purses her lips. Considers the somewhat misaligned wisdom in that for a moment. Hisses. ‘Fine. _Fine_. What does it say? No, wait—up, up to the room. We shouldn’t do this here.’

‘Oh, good thinking, we don’t want any food on the ancient scroll of secrets.’

Beau laughs quietly, standing to push all her notebooks into a messy pile. ‘I was more thinking along the lines of, yknow, we don’t want people to overhear.’

‘Right, right, right.’

‘Go on, I’ll be right up,’ Beau promises.

Jester nods quickly. She makes it to the stairs before she turns to ask—should they take up snacks or something because, if they’re going to be studying books all day, Jester needs some sweets, some reward. When she turns, however, it is not to fine Beau right behind her. The other girl is still at their table, her packing having slowed with the distraction of one of the barmaids who has wound her way around the bar to Beau. And who is looking Beau over with undisguised admiration. She can’t make out their conversation from here and doesn’t need or want to, _obviously_ , but she can’t help but stomp the remainder of the way to her room and slam the door.

It isn’t long before the door creaks open and a voice—Beau’s—says,

‘Alright, what are we looking at?’

Jester’s fingers close around the scroll. She forces a smile. ‘This can wait, Beau. If you want to do something else. Or someone else,’ she adds, brows waggling.

‘Huh? Naw, Jes,’

‘Really! If you wanted to spend a little time—‘ The word gets the same treatment as the last, brows waggling furiously. Is it possible to get an eyebrow muscle cramp? ‘—with the barmaid that’s okay,’

‘You’re the only person I want to be with tonight,’ Beau tells her like it’s a normal thing to say, an every day thing to say, like she doesn’t know the words will send a brilliant bolt through Jester’s system.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. And not just cause of the scroll, I promise. I’m—I’ve hit my fucking limit with people today, I’m tellin’ ya.’

‘People? What am I then?’

Beau shrugs. ‘I dunno. Different. You’re Jes.’

Jester allows herself the satisfaction, the pride, of being the one Beau allows in her private space, allows to see her notebooks like the secret code to her brain all scattered out across the desk. The only one who gets to see her in action as she leans over the table, scratches with a new quill into paper her notes on this new item, this scroll.

‘You’ll have to tell me exactly where you stole it from,’ Beau points out, even as she bends over the scroll in abject fascination, peering at every stroke of lettering, every crease and cobbling of the paper. ‘So I can put it back. Eventually.’

Jester hides a grimace standing behind Beau, tries hard to recall—left? Or right? Definitely on the lowest shelf—or had that been the earlier book she’d looked at.

‘Totally,’ she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im unicyclehippo on tumblr as well, feel free to swing on by & say hi or send me a prompt x


End file.
